1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to capacitive sensors and, in particular, to a cabinet, piece of furniture or other object including an integrated capacitive sensor for controlling operation of an electric device.
2. Description of Related Art
Capacitive sensors are found in many devices and applications. Light switches, elevator buttons, computer touch-screens and controls on electronic equipment are examples of a few common applications. Typically, the capacitive sensors are in plain view, clearly delineated on the applicable device. For example, a wall switch with a touch pad, the appearance of buttons in an elevator, a touch-sensitive screen itself, and various indicia and/or discrete touch surfaces in other equipment are exposed and readily viewed by individuals, even when such sensors are not actively being used.
An exposed sensor can give objects an unsightly appearance for users to view.